Falling too fast (on hold sorry)
by Stitched.Angel
Summary: Bella doesn't follow the rules, she wants to be herself and live on the edge of life and think about the consequences later. She has always been a fighter with her brother by her side, fighting each others battles. She tries to keep a part of herself hidden but for some reason a certain man captures her heart and she falls fast and hard for him. Changed to M RATED for language
1. Chapter 1

"Why do you always drag me to these things? You know I don't like them." Alice moaned at me again for the tenth time since getting in my car.

"It is either I drag you along or Sam insists on being my own personal body guard to these things, do you know how awkward it can get when he grabs and shoves any man away from me when he considers them 'dancing too close'?" I used my fingers for quotation marks. "Now quit with the complaining you will give yourself and not to mention me a migraine." I say back, rolling of my eyes.

Sam is my brother, he is older than me by 3 years but he always insists on coming to concerts with me, apparently they are 'dangerous' to go to on your own. Yep you got it the overprotective big brother who still considers you to be the small little girl who needs rescued from the big bad wolf. He still doesn't understand that I am 19 now, despite all of the reminding. Plus he forgets that I can take care of myself, I know how to drop a guy twice my height and weight, after all he taught me. In a way it is sweet but it is a real pain in the arse. i know he is only wanting to make sure i am safe and i love him for it.

"Sometimes I wonder why I am friends with you." she says playfully.

"It's because you are in love with my brother." I said with a flick of my hair and flash my million dollar smile. Alice and I had been best friends since I moved to high school in my last year, from that day we had been inseparable. Also she has a massive crush on my brother, since the first time she met him up until this very day, this very second to be exact. Even the mention of him causes her to blush like a tomato.

"Oh bite me." she says giving me her best death stare while trying to hide her blush. Like I said even the mention of him sends her face flaming. the first time he talked to her she squeaked like a mouse, i am not kidding either it was so funny i almost wet myself laughing.

"Ha! Oh god you have it so bad. Oh look they are letting us in." I said hopping from foot to foot.

I had managed to score some last minute _Sheer force_ tickets, they were one of my favourite heavy metal bands and I know that Alice has a secret crush on the lead singer, Brad, it was so obvious. On her phone there is a full album of photographs of him, but she denies its existence because the album is under a false folder name. Then there is the fact that she NEVER stops talking about his voice, the way he looks and dresses, how he does his hair, how he talks, god she can go on for hours, in a way it is cute. Also at times she dreams about him, she talks in her sleep a lot! but i got to love her for it and for her secret crazy fangirling.

We walk through the door and flash our tickets to the bouncers and then to security.  
"good job I know your real age or I would have stopped you Bells." My head snaps at the voice I find familiar and to the gaze of the security guard, he is wearing a baseball hat marked Security, as if it wasn't obvious with the whole walkie-talkies and the massive white writing on his shirt. But the height the tanned skin that twinkle in those dark eyes. Then that grin! It is non other than Sams college buddy.  
"Jared? Oh my god!" I say as I give him a hug. "you work here?"

"Kind of?" he says with that wicked grin I haven't seen in a while.

"What you mean?" i ask. "No…." I stare at him in disbelief. "You work with…." My hand flies to my mouth. He gives me a shrug and a look which says yeah I work for sheer force it's no big deal. I try my best to control my shock. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope." He said popping the p.

"Oh. My. Frigging. God!" I practically shout. I am rewarded with a low masculine laugh. Then Alice perks up.  
"You know Brad! As in Brad Brad. Brad the lead singer, could you get us to meet the band?" she squeals almost jumping up and down on the spot.

Jared gives me a concerned look as though he doesn't know what to do or say.

"She's with me." I say to him. "Jared, Alice. Alice, Jared." They exchange hellos. "Jared is the only other person other than me who can beat up my Sam." Alice does a double take on Jared and surprisingly doesn't blush.

"You can….beat up….Sam?" she says in total disbelief, nope not a blush but her eyes did seem to light up when she said his name. Jared just smiles at her and nods slightly obviously a little uncomfortable.

"Awh still the awkward ladies man." I said elbowing Jared in the ribs playfully. "yes and I'm the only one which can make you eat mat."  
"That's only because…."

I cut him off "choose your words carefully baby boy or else I will drop you right now in front of all these people and make you beg for mercy."

"because you're a distraction…" he says looking as though he is ready for me to pounce.

"A distraction? Is it so?" I said raising one of my eyebrows and putting my hands on my hips.

"You know so." He said teasingly.  
"Hmm…maybe your right." I said tapping my chin.

"Bella we should go in." Alice said obviously wondering what we were on about and giving me the Fill me in later look.

"okay." I said looking at her. When I turned back to Jared I pulled him into a hug. He whispers "Come find me after and I will get you backstage."

"Oh your about to make this young ladys' night. You lady killer." I said putting my hand on Alices shoulder wiggling my eyebrows at him.

With that Alice and I walked away arms linked together. I look over my shoulder and blow him a kiss then wink at him. He rolls his eyes and lets out a low laugh before turning back to his work.

**Okay so what do you think so far? Sheer force is not a real band, at least I don't think. I hope it isn't….hmm...well I googled and nothing came up.**

**Review and tell me what you think so far and if I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and the follows.**

**so here is another chapter. WARNING it does have a bit of swearing.**

* * *

Because of our heights and Alice's ability to be sneaky we had managed to get straight to the front, right up to the barrier, I swear it was as though she could levitate sometimes.  
"Oh my god Bella!" Alice hugged my side excitedly as we waited for them to begin. "Do you think that he will see us? I hope he does. How do I look?"

Oh gosh she was rambling, one of her many perks. "You looks amazing don't worry and you never know he might. He could even pull you up on stage, wrap his arms around you and run away into rockstar heaven." I said poking her in the ribs, we both burst out laughing.

Just then the lights dimmed and an overhead light shined onto the stage causing it to look dark and mysterious that's when the sound of the guitar came through the speakers. I looked over to see a wide eyed Alice and we both grinned at each other.

It was followed with the drums and then another guitar and bass. Finally when the lead singer walked onto the stage and I swear Alice looked as though she was about to faint when he growled into mic, her grip on my arm turned into a vice and I was sure that she would break it. But she quickly recovered herself and began to scream alongside a lot of the other woman here.

The band was amazing, you could barely see the drummer, Caleb, but you could only catch glimpses of his movements, of hair flying all over as he got so into the song and the sight of the drumsticks at times. Dylan and Mathew, the two guitarists, were dropping comments to each other causing one another to burst out laughing, and Fred the bass player kept wondering over to both Brad and Caleb.

After every song they interacted with the crowd and all joked around with each other, then they began another song, each song was mind-blowing and if possible better than the one they had previously played.

Halfway through the concert I looked over to see a man, who looked to be his 30's grabbing a teenage girl, who looked around 15, from the girls expression I could tell that she was uncomfortable with it and didn't know him. Leaning in to Alice I shouted that I would be right back and weived my way through the crowd, as I got closer I saw that the girl was almost in tears by this jerk.

I reached them and the girl looked at me, instantly my anger rose.  
"Oi arsehole!" I shouted above the music, he heard me and tilted his head into my direction looking pissed off.  
"what do you want bitch!" he shouted back. Ha! Wrong words to say man. he had a grip on the girls arm.  
"Get off her."

"Fuck off!" he said back. I tilted my head to the side, giving him a second but he turned back to the girl who was staring at me with pleading eyes, I motioned for her to move back slightly and she did.  
"Oi!" I shouted at him again, as he was tilting his head slowly to me I swung at him. I connected it and he stumbled back releasing the girl. I grabbed her and pulled her behind me.  
"are you okay?" I asked her she just nodded looking back and forth between me and the man who looked pissed off. I pushed her further behind me, just as he came swinging, I ducked it and came back with a punch to his ribs, he recovered quicker than I expected.

_Okay time to up the game._

He landed a blow to my chin and i tasted blood. He is going to regret that! I spat the blood onto the floor and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand then shook my head at him with a daring smile. I was aware that people had started to move back away from us and we were drawing attention, looking over my shoulder I saw Alice had hold of the girl. Before he could react and land any more hits I was onto him, with the strength that would make Sam proud.

I landed an upper cut to his jaw followed by hook to his ribs, he hunched and I kneed him straight in his stomach, holding him up I did a thigh kick knocking his legs underneath him. He was on his knees before me and I grabbed his hair pulling his head back to look at me straight in the eyes. "Touch her or any other girl again and I will hunt you down and teach you a real lesson!" I said slowly to him but I was aware that my words were practically a shout and echoed through the building since the band had stopped playing. Then as I kicked him in the groin before being dragged away by security, I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice and the girl following, and the man laid on the ground. It caused me to smirk at him.

I was sent into a room which had two leather sofa's and a computer and full of monitors. I threw my jacket onto the sofa and turned. I wasn't alone, a teary eyed teenager came crashing into me, wrapping her arms around me and thanking me. I hugged her back. Then the door barged open.

"what are you thinking? Scratch that was you even thinking in the first place!" Jared shouted. I sat the girl down on one of the sofa's and motioned for him to step outside.

"Look after her." I said to Alice before stepping out of the room with Jared. "what?" I said crossing my arms.

"What? Are you serious?" he shouted again. "You just beat up a man in the middle of a concert!"

"Well he deserved it." I said trying to contain my anger, I didn't want to lose it on Jared.

"Not this crap again Isabella!" he said my full name and I practically growled at him.

"What the fuck was I meant to do! That arsehole was all over her! he is a complete stranger!" I shout back. "if you think for a second that I would have stood back and let him rape her you best think again Jared!" I shout back at him.

"You can't do this crap Bella! When Sam finds out-" I cut him off by shoving him.

"Don't presume to know what Sam will do! You turned your back on us years ago! He would be god damn proud of me!"

"I sure am." A voice said behind me, I slowly turned around and saw the owner of the voice. What I was shocked to see was not only who was standing there, but the people stood there. All of Sheer force were stood in the corridor. It was Brad who had spoken.  
"hmm…" I said nodding at them, holding a finger up to tell them one minute before turning back to Jared. "Sam doesn't need to know." I said to him staring him in the eye. He raised an eyebrow at me and I grabbed his upper arm and held it tight he tried to contain his wince, "got it?"

"okay" he said and I let go. Then turned around to face Sheer force, I took in a deep breath then began.

"Okay. First off sorry for ruining your concert, you guys were amazing. But that low life scum should learn to keep his paws off otherwise there would be consequences." this caused Caleb to snigger. "Secondly, well I can't think of another thing. But I need to get back in there." I said pointing to the door. "so it was nice meeting you guys. You killed it." with that I opened the door and Alice came rushing to me.  
"Bells we have a problem." She said as soon as I walked in.  
"What?" I said looking at the girl worried.

"Sam knows."

"What!" I said.  
"He got a call from Ja-" before she could finish her sentence I stormed back out of the door.

"I am going to kill you! you lying piece of crap!" My voice venomous to Jared who I instantly see stiffen, his back was to me and he slowly turned around, his eyes a fraction wider than before, as were the members of the band.

"Bella." He said putting his hands in the air. I was so close to seeing red it was unbelievable.  
"Don't you dare Bella me!" I shout and stride towards him. "You had no right! No right!" I shout, charging towards him. before I can get to him, two people stand in front of me. "Get out of my way." I hiss my gaze still on Jared.  
"Bella. Sam is on the phone." Alice whispers from behind me. I look at her and she holds out the phone.  
"I will get you!" I say pointing to Jared and he knows that I mean it. Then I turn my attention to the people infront of me. I am surprised to see that it is Caleb and also Dylan. "You two are unbelievably stupid."

Then I take the phone. "Get her to the hospital." I say to Alice.

"You need to go too." She says and I practically snort. "Bella you have a bust lip and are bleeding."  
"Please just do as I say. I will be fine. I am off to Phil's. I will fix it up there." I pulled her into a hug and the girl. "You will be okay cookie, Alice will take care of you." I pulled away and wiped away one of her fallen tears. "the keys are in my jacket Alice." Then I gave my attention to Sam.

"What do you want Sam?" I say turning round and stalking down the corridor.  
"What are you playing at?" Sam's voice is both pissed and disappointment.

"oh don't you try use that tone with me. the man was all over her, what do you expect me to do?"

I heard him let out a sigh. "Where are you?"

"On my way to Phil's, I will be home later." I say and hang up. Phil's was where we always went, especially when I needed to release some steam. Since Phil was more like family he wasn't bothered that I came in and used the equipment, there was even a few of my spare pairs of training clothes in his office. Plus Sam and I had grown up there, I wasn't allowed to go in the ring with them though until I hit 16 but once I did they saw that I was a quick learner from being sat on the side all that time.

As soon as I got outside I put my hair up into a pony tail, pulled my earphones out and plugged them into my phone and as the music began broke off in a sprint in the direction of Phils.

* * *

***cringe away from laptop* :/**

**Okay I am prepared, let me have it.**

**what did you think? honestly did you like it? Do you hate it? Shall I quit now before I dig my own grave too deep?**

**please review and tell me what you think. I am undecided about this fanfic and your view will help me to decide if I should continue or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I am going to keep this story going, hopefully I get more into it and have more idea's. I might change it into a crossover but I am not sure yet, tell me what your thoughts are about it, should I do the crossover or leave it as a twilight only? if yes then what story line would you like to see?**

**Also last question is this okay for a T rated or should I change this to a M rated or shall I just warn you when there will be M rated scenes?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just this plot.**

******if you have any questions put them in a review or pm me and I will answer them.**

**Alice POV**

As soon as Bella was out of sight I put my hand on my forehead and shook my head taking in a deep breath, while having my eyes closed I leaned against the wall.

"Alice?" it was Jared who had spoken and I spun around to face him pointing my finger at him.

"Shut up Jared! Don't act as though you care, you care about nobody but yourself! You turned heel on Bella and Sam months ago." I didn't even care that we had an audience, not just an audience but frigging Sheer force! They looked out of place and a little lost as they looked at the exchange between Jared and I. i tried not to get over excited that i was so close to sheer force, _sheer force!_ arghhhhhhhh. breath Alice, just breath. I shall admit it took all of my self control not to just faint on the spot. then again if i fainted then maybe one of them could give me mouth to mouth. hmmm...maybe I could try. No focus!

"Alice you know that-" I cut him off.

"Shut up involves no talking." I snap. "you can tell yourself whatever you want to make yourself feel better about what you did but the bottom line is the only reason you did it was because it was beneficial for yourself, nobody else, and you didn't care who got hurt in the crossfire."

I shouldered past him, going into the room where we had left the girl, I didn't even know her name and I had to look after her. That I wasn't bothered about after all she was attacked tonight and she needs someone to be there for her.

She was still sat on the couch we had left her on, hugging her legs. She looked up when I came in. I grabbed Bella's jacket and hunted in her pocket for the car keys. "What's your name?"

"Marilyn."

"Okay, Marilyn my name is Alice and the one who got in the fight was Bella." I give her a polite smile, "do you have a jacket?"

She shook her head and I handed her Bella's, she shrugged it on and stood.

"thank you."

"no problem, come on I am going to get your cuts and scrapes all sorted."

Marilyn nodded and we made our way out of the door. We were half way down the corridor when I heard my name being shouted. I turned around to see who had called my name.

**Bella POV**

I arrived at Phils' and found him in his office, it over looked the entire gym, I leaned against the doorframe and knocked.  
"I thought I would end up seeing you tonight." He said looking up from some paperwork.

"good to know your sixth sense is still working." I smirked as I walked in and threw myself down on the leather couch, opposite his desk. He looked at me with a smile then it turned into a frown.  
"What happened?"

"Hm?" I said raising my eyebrow, he motioned to his face then pointed at me. "oh, its not that bad is it?"

"What happened Isabella?" he used my full name, I puffed out my cheeks.

"Was at a concert with Alice and I saw this arsehole grabbing this teenage girl so I got involved. Think this is bad should see the other person." I said with a smirk.

Phil shook his head and let out a sigh. "I bet he does. You always had a short fuse, trying to get in the ring with the boys." We smiled at the memory.  
"I wasn't that bad, then again what do you expect when they kept treating me like a baby."

"They soon stopped that though, you're a fast learner. Jacob learned that the hard way." We both laughed at the memory.

"Do you mind if I hang out here for a bit? Beat the hell out of your equipment?"

"Sure doll, you know that you don't need to ask." He tutted.

"thanks pap." I stood up and grabbed my spare workout clothes from the cupboard and went into the bathroom attached to the office, it had a toilet, sink, shower. I quickly got changed and came back out redoing my hair, I caught a pair of keys coming my way.  
"they are the spare, lock up after yourself and bring them round next time." He put his laptop in his bag with a few papers and then came and kissed me on my head. "Night bells, just be careful, it can be dangerous sometimes."

"okay I will, night. Tell Margret I said hello." I said as he left. Once he was out the door I grabbed a towel, a few bottles of water and my phone and made my way down the stairs.

The area had originally been two rooms but Phil had knocked the wall down slightly so that the rooms were connected. In the main room most of the space was dominated by a large ring, to the sides were punch bags, water dispensers and also vending machines. Through into the other half of the room, it held all of the equipment: treadmills, weights, benches, exercise bikes, rowing machines. As soon as my feet hit the floor I felt at home.

I walked over to the stereo system and plugging in my phone using the USB, setting it to shuffle, music instantly began to blast through the sound system from both rooms. I put everything in the middle of the ring and began to stretch as one of slipknots songs began, then I hit the treadmill and let my mind wonder.

Phil, had been like a second dad to me and Sam, even though we had Charlie still in our lives. The only problem that Charlie had to work a lot to look after both of us, since Renne walked out leaving both Sam and I with Charlie, Charlie did everything that he could to spend time with us, he would turn up to school meetings, be there for appointments and would bring money home and put food on the table while keeping us clothed and the bills paid.

If it wasn't for Phil taking us in and giving us a place to hang around then, I cringe to think about where we would be, Sam would either have gone into drugs or gone in jail, maybe both, maybe he would have been in a lot of fights and got on the wrong side of people and ended up getting killed. I would have lost my brother either way. The thought made me want to vomit. I couldn't and never would lose him. I pushed harder on the treadmill as I tried to banish those thoughts.

When the treadmill didn't seem to work I switched to the punch bags, hoping that taking my frustration out on that would help. It did slightly. Until my thoughts changed to a completely different kind of problems I didn't want to think about, so after half an hour I switched to the pull up bars, I did it one handed switching hands after a while, I got to 150 when I heard the door open.  
I pushed a button on the arm band remote and the music paused.  
"We are not open." I said.

The person didn't leave so I let out a sigh and dropped down to the floor. I was aware that I was dripping with sweat and only had on a pair of shorts and a sports bra after I stripped my tank top after the treadmill, also there were bottles of water all over the place.

"What are you doing here?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"Alice gave me the address." He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course she did." I mutter rolling my eyes. It was so typical, she knew I needed to get away from people for a while and what does she do go and send Caleb to me. Typical. I was sure that she was planning something.

"She was worried. So I said I would come over and check on you." his eyes racked me from head to toe and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well there is no need I am fine." I said as I went over to collect the stranded empty bottles lying around.

"She said you would say that,"

"Did she now?" I said sarcastically. As I dumped the bottles in the bin and grabbed a small towel to wipe the sweat off. "Well you didn't need to come. I am perfectly fine."

"I'd say so." He said again as he watched me closely and giving me a look which screamed sex. I cleared my throat and walked over to the stereo unplugging my phone.

"So did Alice take the girl to the hospital?" change the subject, best way to go.

"yes she took her."

"good." I began to go up the stairs to the office aware that Caleb was following me. "so how has the shows been?"

"They have been really good, best one was tonight, a woman took down a full grown man, you should have seen it. impressive."  
"really, you should have recorded it, the woman could win a medal." I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing, soon Caleb was joining in.

"Okay, funny guy, I am off in the shower so you can go if you want since as you can tell, and as you so stated, I am fine or you can wait I am hitting a club after this, you can come if you think you can keep up." I shrug.

"okay. Challenge accepted" He got settled on the couch and pulled out his phone, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I quickly jumped in the shower and dressed, walking out I grabbed my hairbrush and dragged it through my hair. I threw my hairbrush at Caleb when I was done, he caught it before it hit him in his face and I turned around whistling innocently.

"you little." He threw it back and I spun around catching it. "Fast reflexes." I shrugged it off "so where we off?" he said clapping his hands.

"Bennys' its about 5 minutes away. I need to check in with Alice though."

"okay, mind if I get the rest of the lads?"

"No it's fine. what's that saying the more the merrier or something along those lines." I smile at him and dial Alices' number. She picks up on the third ring.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Alice, how's the girl doing?"

"Marilyn's okay, I took her to Carlisle instead of the hospital. He checked her over and she is fine so I have just dropped her off at home."

"Okay, that's good. Listen Caleb and I are heading over to Benny's so when you get back you fancy coming over there? All of the others will be there. As in all the others." I said in a low and seductive voice.

I pulled the phone away from my ear as I heard a high pitched squeal. I looked over to Caleb wide eyed as he looked at the phone in shock and I burst out laughing.

"I will take that as a yes then?"

"Hell yeah!" she said and I could tell that she was probably ready to burst with excitement.

"okay okay. So I will see you there?" I said trying to contain my laugh.

"try and stop me!" she shouted as I laughed at her. "so what did you and caleb get up to? Did you get all hot and steamy in the gym?"

"okay goodbye Alice, drive safe."

"Isabella! Don't you dare hang up on me! so did you get up to anything or is you saving it for later?"

"Alice" I hiss. Making sure that Caleb didn't hear, I was rewarded with a wind chime laugh.

"See you soon, don't do something I wouldn't do." with that she hung up and I let out a small laugh before turning to Caleb.

"That seemed...interesting." Caleb said trying to supress a smile.

"yeah Alice kind of has a crush on…well on all of you, mostly Brad." crap I was rambling. "Okay did you tell the guys?" I turned around and put on my boots to stop myself from rambling.

"yeah, they will meet us inside." He said.

"There is always a long line. Benny's staff don't make exceptions even for hot rock stars." I said twirling the keys.

"oh." He said. I guess he used the rockstar card a lot for them to get into clubs, well unfortunately Benny didn't do stuff like that.

"tell them to meet us outside, I will get them in."

"Hows that I thought that they didn't make exceptions?"

"Well you see i said he doesn't make exceptions, but when your Benny's family." I said with a shrug. "you instantly have a special exception, and I am sure I can persuade one of Benny's men to bend the rules for me." I give him a wink. "Okay ready?" he sends a quick text then nods.

I locked up the place and we headed over to Benny's. there was a crowd lined up like always. As well as the music blasting, it wasn't something which I would listen to outside of Benny's but after I get some alcohol the music wont seem too bad.

The other members of Sheer Force were all stood on the corner of the street, they looked so out of place, since they were dressed similar, black jeans, leather jackets, boots and chains. There was no denying they looked hot. Guys ranged from the height of 5 foot 8 all to 6 foot 6. When we approached they did a wolf whistle and began to cheer loudly.

"You guys ready to do some real partying?" I said flipping my hair back.

"hmm…I think I love you already girl." Brad said as he draped an arm over my shoulder, he leaned into my ear and kissed the back of it, I elbowed him in the ribs and shoved him away playfully.  
"keep your hands off the goods, butterfingers." I said brushing my clothes off, causing all of the guys to burst out laughing. I realised that Brad didn't get turned down much by girls. after all the lead singer was meant to get the most attention. "awh baby boy put your bottom lip back in. we will find you a poor little soul to grope." I patted his check and we made our way over the road to Benny's.

As we walked up the bouncers were about to tell the guys to go to the back of the que until I emerged from behind Fred. they instantly recognised me and I flashed them my million dollar smile.

"Bella?"

"Yeah its me. do you men fancy letting these five in with me?" I said, the bouncer's eyes checked each of them out and then looked back at me. i diid a praying motion with my hands and he let out a sigh.

"No problem bells." They took the red rope off and let us walk in, I heard people protesting.

"Oh Alice will be round in about 10 minutes, fancy letting her in? you remember what she looks like right? small, pixie looking black spikey hair."

"Yeah I got you Bells." I blew him a kiss. Before we got through the doors though one of the bouncers who were just in the entrance, who normally checked for ID grabbed my arm. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Don't say your checking me."

"don't think about causing trouble tonight." He said in a stern voice.

"okay I get ya, you know last time it wasn't my fault." I said pointing a finger at him.

"well last time you cost Benny money, if anything happens take it outside this time."

"yes sir!" I said saluting him and then he let me go. The guys looked at me quizzing, I just shrugged at them and smiled "Okay we need alcohol!" I shout above the music and we make our way over to the bar, the bar was full of people waiting for an order so I pointed to a table and they went over and sat.

I jumped onto the counter and swung my legs over landing gracefully on the other side. Then went hunting, I ducked down and began hunting for Bennys' best alcohol which he kept at the back. I pulled out a big bottle of Jack Daniels and 7 shot glasses. I stood up and was about to hop back over when someone grabbed me from behind, wrapping their arms around my waist to hold me back.  
"You know you are going to get your ass kicked for taking that." a voice said into my ear. I spun around in their arms and threw my arms around their neck.  
"Riley!" I squealed as he spun me round.  
"how you doing?"

"okay, so guess what happened today." I said a massive smile on my face.  
"what you kicked someone's ass again?" he said touching my lip then eye.

"you know me so well. that's nothing had worse. Okay look to your left at the table. See the rockers?" he followed my directions.

"Yeah." he said looking at me slightly confused.

"Sheer force." I said he did a double take.

"what…no way!"

"yeah way."

"how did you?" his mouth was hung open as he stared at me in disbelief. I closed his mouth by pulling his chin up.

"kinda got in a brawl at their concert, went to Phil's and their drummer came to find me and boom here you have us." I said as though it was magic. He poked me in the ribs playfully.

"oh girl, you are one lucky, lucky girl. Benny is going to be impressed" I laughed and pulled him into a hug again.

"wish me luck. I best get going before the mob of your girls and boys come and beat me." I jumped back over the counter, Riley was great and he always had women, and men, hanging onto his every word while he worked. They would watch him and almost every time he did a shift he would take someone home with him. he was a player, pfft no he was a man whore. I made my way over to the table that they were all sat at, I waved the bottle at them and they let out shouts.

"Now this girl knows how to party." I poured them all shots out. we had a few more shots before Alice came, as she approached the table I poured another round and pushed the glass to her.

"You need to catch up girl." I said. "Okay I am off to dance. You catch up missy." I said standing up and pointing a playful finger at Alice.

When I hit the dance floor I was instantly sandwiched between two random guys. One of them danced behind me pulling me to him while my hands were on the other man's shoulders. After a song the men were tore away and replaced with Caleb and Mathew.

Alice came over after a few songs and I was swaying my hips along to the beat with her, as she leaned into my ear. "oh my god Bella, i think i can die and go to heaven now."

i laughed at her as Brad appeared behind her, she leaned against him and bust out her most seductive moves, her eyes widened and she flashed me a huge grin. i rolled my eyes and smiled back. Caleb pulled me against him and i rested my head on his shoulders, tilting my head back and smiling up at him, he grabbed my hips and i wrapped my arms around his neck.

A few songs later i spotted Sam going through the exit door with a man in a suit, I couldn't get a good look at the man but I had a guess who it was. I leaned closer to Alice.  
"Sam's in trouble. Stay here with the guys, whatever you do, do not come out. none of you."

She nodded and I turned in Calebs arms and stood on my tiptoes, "i need to go deal with something i will be straight back." i was about to leave when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, a second later his lips clashed onto mine. oh my god! after a second i kissed him back. the kiss deepened into something more. I don't know if it was the alcohol or just Caleb but my senses went into overdrive.

My hand found it's way to his hair and his hand sunk lower down my back pulling me to him. He let out a groan when I pulled his hair slightly and he deepens the kiss more so that our tongue begin to fight for dominance. my other hand was on his chest and it travelled up to his neck. We pulled back resting our foreheads on each others, both of us gasping for breath.

"Wow." I grinned up at him and he grinned down at me something darker I'm his eyes which made me want to drag him out of here to some place more private. I kissed him on the lips and I heard him let out a groan then broke out of his hold. I turned round to see Alice gaping at me as though she couldn't believe what she just saw. I gave her a full on smug smile and she winked at me.

I made my way to the back exit door. I looked back and saw Alice happily dancing with Brad, while Fred and Dylan had hold of two girls, but they all had their gaze fixed on me, i saw Brad whisper something to Alice and she shook her head, Brad said something to the others and they stared back to me.

I made my way across the rest pf the dance floor pushing away anyone who tried to grab me to dance. I paused by the door and enhanced my hearing. That's when I heard a crash, I let out a sigh and kicked the door open. instantly kicking into action.

As soon as the door flew open I took in what was happening. It wasn't only same and the suited man out there, there were three other men, aswell as a black tinted Mercedes with a man leaning against the boot watching the scene. Two men had Sam pinned while another landed blow after blow on him.

The man leaning against the car was no other than Edward Cullen, one of his men I remembered as Emmett.

"ugh." I rolled my eyes before kicking into action. I grabbed the thug, who was landing blows to Sam, and threw him into the trash bins. This caused the other two to look at me, before they could react I grabbed one of them and smashed their head into the wall, the other one backed up slightly his eyes wide.

Crap, I knew this would happen. My eyes were no doubt glowing with the quick burst of adrenaline pumping through my veins but I didn't care, they were hurting my brother, no matter how much older we were we stuck together. I grabbed hold of him and uppercut him then delivered a swift blow to his ribs, then head butted him straight in the nose. I let him stumble back, dazed and holding his nose which was no doubt broken as I crouched protectively in front of Sam.

"awh well if it isn't the Beautiful Bella." Edward said.

"What do you want Edward?" I said getting irritated up with him already and the smug voice he used made me wanted to ram my hand into his chest, grab his heart and slowly squeeze it until it popped like a nice balloon. He must have read my thoughts because he went straight to the point which normally he didn't do.

"Just to warn Sam there, to stay away otherwise next time he will not be so lucky to have his baby sister there to protect him." he emphasised the word baby.

"Keep your bitch on a leash and then she wouldn't come looking elsewhere." Sam said from behind me. Edwards men took a step towards us and a growl escaped my throat.  
"Back off." I growled at them, they took another step and I got ready to fight aware that my eyes were now glowing yellow and red.

"Back. Off. " I looked at Emmett, Edwards main man who had also witnessed me fighting before, he did a hand gestured to the other suited men and they backed up. I nodded slightly at him but still remained alert. Edward watched clearly amused, my eyes locked with his and I narrowed them. F_ancy getting out of my head. you arrogant soulless bastard?_

"okay," he clapped. "remember what I said and nobody will get hurt."

"got it." I snarled at him.

He called his thugs back and they got in to their car and began to drive away, I waited until they were around the corner then turned round to Sam, my arms folded and I looked at him with my _don't even bother lying to me otherwise I will kill you_ look

"What did you do?" I said. We locked gazes for a few minutes then he sighed in defeat.

"Rosallie." Was all he said. I raked my hands through my hair trying to contain my anger.

"you are kidding me right? How many times Sam! How many times have I told you to stay the Hell away from her? she is nothing but trouble."

"she is different Bella." I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"oh that's classical Sam. The only thing which she is, is a trouble causer. All she wants is to cause trouble and to see what just happen to happen! Fuck sake Sam!" I shout throwing my hands in the air.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"I don't want to hear it Sam! Get this crap sorted or I will. Do I make myself clear?" I growl at him.

"okay, calm down. I will sort it."

"You best. I need a drink." I opened the door and went back into the club, I headed straight to the bar and poured two shots of vodka. I shot them both back and then poured another.

"You okay?" Riley asked. I shoved a shot of vodka to him. we both shot them back.  
"take that as a no." we shot back another and he laughed slightly.

"How many times do I need to tell him to stay the hell away from her?"

"Sam and Rosalie again?"

"Yes! it's like he doesn't listen to me. Well this is the last straw he doesn't end it with her then I will go and make sure it ends."

He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. After a moment we pulled apart and he kissed my check.

"okay I got to go. Sheer force won't drink themselves. Mind if I take this?" I picked up the bottle of vodka and also swiped up another bottle of jack Daniels and he waved me off. I was aware of the daggers I was receiving off a few of the women around the bar and I flashed them the middle finger.

When i reached the table, Fred was still on the dance floor practically having sex with a woman almost.

Caleb pulled me down into the seat next to him. Alice leaned across the table from where she was sat on both Brad and Dylan laps. "Get it all sorted?" she asked.

"Nope." I said shaking my head to tell her i will talk to her later about it.

"so what goodies did you bring back?" Mathew said with a girl on his lap.

i placed the bottles on the table and I was rewarded with them banging on the table with the shot glasses.

"lets get wasted." Dylan shouted.

"damn right." Caleb said with a massive grin.

"did i mention that i have fallen in love with you?" Brad said flashing me that smile.

"i am flattered but my heart is taken by Mr Jack Daniels himself. maybe next time." I said giving him a wink then pouring out shots. i tilted my shot glass to Alice and she did the same. A secret message going between us.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Yes I have an upload for you, thank you for being patient these past couple of weeks. I am better and I know where I am going with this story and it is here to stay so there may be more recent uploads. Exciting I know. Anyway t****hank you for reading and please review.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes then quickly shut them again. why was it so bright in here? I let out a sigh and stretched out in the bed, something shifted beside me and the next thing I knew I was being hugged by someone, my eyes instantly snapped open and in the direction of the person who was cuddled into my side. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw it was only Alice.

I looked over at the digital clock on the bed stand and groaned it was only 9:20. I slid out of bed slowly making sure that I didn't wake Alice up, on any normal occasion I would have just kicked her out of the bed but today I felt like I had just climbed out of Hell itself. I looked back down at Alice who was fast asleep as I stretched and yawned, even though she was small she was a complete bed hog and do I need to say cover hog. I shook my head at her sleeping form and made my way into the bathroom, after I used the toilet I leaned against the counter and brushed my teeth, while trying to force away the fog which clouded my mind to remember what had happened last night.

There was alcohol, a lot of it, probably enough to knock an elephant unconscious. There was dancing which I barely remembered, I groaned when I remembered the situation with Sam, Edward and his thugs. Sometimes my brother could be a real pain in the arse. Alice and I had stumbled back into my apartment in the early hours of the morning and ended up just crashing, while the members of Sheer Force went to their hotel suite.

As I pulled my hair up into a messy bun I froze, I saw what looked like black marker on my arm, or I hoped that it was. I looked down at it confused. It was a phone number followed by two signatures. I couldn't remember anyone writing their number on my arm.

"Please be marker, please be marker." I wet the sponge and attacked the beginning of the digits scrubbing it roughly. It began to come off and I let out a massive sigh of relief.

Alice then walked into the bathroom.

"Hey." I said through a mouth of toothpaste.

"shhhh...stop talking so loud." She said covering her ears. I let out somewhat of a laugh and finished brushing my teeth as Alice hunted through the draws for Advil.

"What happened last night?" she said resting her head in her hands and sitting down cross legged on the toilet lid.

"Well if I remember correctly some certain pixie was getting all hot and heavy with a certain lead singer." I said wiggling my eyebrows at her. A second later Alice's hand shot up to her mouth as she tried to contain her shock and also squeal.

"I didn't?"

"Oh yes you did, I think you even gave a stripper a run for her money with the moves that you were pulling. I am pretty sure that you will have given Brad a seriously case of blue balls, I am also pretty sure that he might have even burst a testicle." I winced at the thought, poor man, Alice burst out laughing though and I soon joined in. We were both wiping away tears when her gaze dropped to my arm.

She grabbed it and her expression was like a children's at Christmas.

"You have got their signatures! OH MY GOD!" she screamed.

"yeah and I have someone's number." I said.

"Who's number?"

"I don't know." I said and Alice let out a massive squeal.

"You have to phone it!" she said running out of the bathroom.

"Don't you dare pick up that house phone!" I shout after her but it was no use, she came running back into the room with a grin the size of London to New York and guess what was in her hand, not the house phone my phone.

"You are not using my mobile!" I said wide-eyed.

"Well it isn't like you can use mine. Come on Bella."

"Now?"

"yes! phone it!" shoving the phone at me again.

"but it's barely 10." I said.

"Your point being? Precisely there is none now quit stalling Isabella." She shoved the phone at me. I growled at her using my full name. "Quit growling and get dialling or I will." she said daringly.

I rolling my eyes as I took my phone off her, I slowly dialled the number looking up at her as she was barely containing her excitement as she jumped up and down.

"Jesus woman you are too slow." She grabbed the phone and punched in the last digits and pressed call then put it on loud speaker as it rang. The person picked up on the forth ring.

"Hello." A deep voice full of sleep said down the phone. Alice pretended to faint and actually fell down onto the floor, I playfully kicked her and she tried to contain her laugh. It was Caleb.

"Hi, sorry I know it is early but-"

"Bella." He said sounding more aware.

"Seriously dude it's too fucking early take it somewhere else." I heard a deep voice say in the back ground, followed by what sounded like someone being punched. Then a door opening and closing.

"Hi, sorry about that. I didn't think you would call."

"Hi" I said smiling, "Well I was going to later but Alice was very persistent."

Alice made a strangled sound and threw something at me but it missed.

"You're up early."

"I always wake up early when I have been drinking." I looked over and saw Alice sat cross legged on the toilet seat watching me like I was some sort of science experiment. I pointed to the door and she pouted and shook her head. So I picked the phone up and took it off loud speaker and made my way to the kitchen. I heard her making a noise behind me which resembled a wounded dog.

"Do you have a dog?" Caleb asked.

"Oh no that was just Alice." I said and he laughed.

"Okay I won't ask, I am glad that you did call. What are you doing today?"

"I need to drop off some keys but nothing after that." I set to make coffee.

"Okay that's cool, so want to do something we can go grab something to eat as well?"

"Sure that sounds like fun."

"Okay so what time do you want to meet at?"

"Well I will drop the keys off before meeting you, I only live 15 minutes away from the place. So what time will you be ready at?"

"hmm…Well I don't know I need to do my hair, my makeup and also then I need to decide what outfit to wear we are talking a lot of time here." he said mockingly.

"Ha. Ha." I said trying to be serious but it was no good I ended up laughing and soon he joined in.

"What time will you be ready?" he asked.

"Well it is 10 almost, I will be ready in an hour."

"Okay so say about 12ish? so how we going to do this?"

"I could come to you?"

"Sure, that will work."

"Hold on, I can't just walk into the hotel you're staying in and ask for you they will think I am one of your crazed fans, they sure won't let me passed then."

"Good point, crap I didn't think about that. I phone down and tell them that I am expecting someone and give them your name."

"That will work, I guess."

"Okay so just text me or something when you are on the way to the hotel yeah?"

"Will do."

"Okay bye Bella."

"Bye Caleb." I hung up.

"ALICE!" I shouted and she came skidding into the kitchen.

"What I wasn't doing anything." she asks mischievously.

"What have you done?" I say slightly wary

"Me? As in me? I have not done anything." she said acting all innocent. I walked past her into the bedroom and saw all my clothes lying around the once tidy room.

"What are you doing in here it looks like a bomb has just gone off."

"I am planning."

"What for?"

"Your outfit for today."

"Alice I only got this the other day." I said pouting as I picked up a top which I had to wrestle a woman for, what it was the last one. "Alice I don't need an outfit."

"But still, look there is this one." She motioned to one. "Or this?" She motioned to another.

I turned and walked out of the bedroom, that woman and her 'outfits'. "What about this one?" she calls after me but I ignore her.

"BELLA!" she shouts but I still ignore her. "You know if you ignore me I will tell your brother that you-"

"Don't even think about it Alice!" I screech back at her. "Also you can't even talk to my brother without looking like a tomato."

"You know you are cruel sometimes." She said coming out of the bedroom and grabbing her cup of coffee before flopping down onto the sofa.

"That's just how I was made girl." I said sitting next to her.


End file.
